Destroying the Virus
by ARAMAS Are We
Summary: There is finally a way to destroy Lyoko. But what will be sacrificed in order to save the world? DUN DUN DUNNN Will have about 5 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Destroying the Virus

by Ai Mori

Disclaimer: Ai Mori does not own Code Lyoko.

Ai: Yay. Its time for a new story. Sorry for all ya Code Lyoko fans that know like everything about it. I may change some things. So please don't yell at me because I try to do the best I can and plus this is fanFICTION so uhh yeah. Plus there will be a little romance at the end. Yeahhh..AI MORI writing romance. le gasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were all in science class. As the teacher was lecturing Jeremie's computer showed that X.A.N.A. had activated a tower.

"Excuse me, but can we all go to the Infirmary" Ulrich said pointing to his friends.

"No! Sit back down" said the teacher with the Lyoko sign in her eyes. She picked up a textbook and threw it at Ulrich. Everyone started freaking out. Sissi was too concerned with something else.

"Oh no! I broke a nail he- AH!" The teacher threw an eraser at her head. (A/n:Yay!) Somehow Odd, Aelita and Jeremie managed to escape. They went to the factory and virtualized to Lyoko. But there were about 100 crabs surrounded them.

Back to classroom

All the students were shocked by the teacher. Ulrich was the only one left. He tried to fight her off but she shocked him too and he fell to the floor.

To Yumi's classroom

Yumi's cell phone rang. "Yumi, get over to the factory now. There's been an attack" said Jeremie.

"I'm on my way" she said and hung up. "Ma'am may I go to the Infirmary. I'm not feeling well."

"All right" said the teacher.

Yumi ran to the factory and went into Lyoko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya huh thats the first chapter. They'll probably be kinda short so..sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroying the Virus

by Ai Mori

Disclaimer: Ai Mori does not own Code Lyoko.

Ai: Weeee..cheese...

(Yet again I say for all you Code Lyoko fans that know almost ever detail of the show...I may change stuff...its my story...if ya don't like it go away and dont flame me like an immature person...Thank you..and remember AFI ROCKS bwahahahaha sorry Ayase!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2_

"Jeremie, it's not working. We can't fight off all these monsters! They don't even die when we attack them!" Yumi said.

"Just keep fighting. I'm trying to think of something"

"He's nuts we'll never survive" said Odd

"Well...Let's just trust him. There's not much more we can do." Aelita replied.

oooOClassroomOooo

Ulrich's phone rang. He started to wake up and he looked around him. The door was nailed shut and the teacher was no where to be found. Everyone else was gone except Sissi.

"Ulrich, what's going on? Get over here it's an emergency!" said Jeremie but he hung up before Ulrich could answer.

"Sissi, where's the class?" Ulrich asked trying to get up but fell because his legs were all numb from the shock.

"I don't know. She took them somewhere" (A/N: she meaning teacher because I don't really know there names..yeah sorry..)

Suddenly the door swung open. "Ulrich..." said the teacher in a demonic voice. Then Ulrich explains to Sissi all about Lyoko and that she had to go and save everyone. For once Sissi wasn't a jerk and she went to help as Ulrich was being carried away by the teacher which pretty much distracted her from Sissi's escape.

oooOThe FactoryOooo

"Jeremie! We need help." Yumi screamed "You need to come to Lyoko!"

"But there's no one to watch the computer."

"I'll do it." said Sissi

"What! Why should I trust you and who told you about this?"

"Ulrich...and besides I decided to be nicer...now just go before I change my mind!"

"Uhh...Fine..." Then Jeremie taught her the basic things of how to use the computer and told her if she needed anything else then she should ask. Then..Jeremie virualized! In Lyoko he had a ladies version of a kimono, because the computer accidently mistook him for a girl. The kimono was blue and he had a few blue streaks in his hair. (A/N: sorry jeremie fans but I HAD to do it...well not really but oh well!)

"Jeremie!...Your..a girl?" Aelita said

"Hmm..have you being hiding something from us now?" Odd said.

"Ugh NO! The computer messed up my data.."

"Suuuure"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Then one of the crabs shot Jeremie. "Urgh! If only..we could do something..." Jeremie said but then everything froze except him, Aelita, Odd and Yumi.

"You can stop time!" said Yumi.

"I guess so.." Jeremie replied. He got this strange feeling like there was something in Sector 5.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeeeeee...Chapter 2. Le duh..anyways.. I'll try to get Chapter 3 out soon.


End file.
